tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexus
Nexus, otherwise known as Mew Nebula, is a character in Galaxy Mew Mew. She is an alien entity that belongs to a nearly extinct race called'' the 'Ecots. She is the last of her kind, as far as she knows, having been put on a ship and sent somewhere safe during an attack upon her people. After a long journey, she crashed onto the Chimera Anima-infested planet Earth. Through a series of events, Nexus met up with the Galaxy Mew Team and was eventually invited to become one herself. She is the fifth and final Galaxy Mew. Origin Nexus grew up in the Royal house on her home planet, Ecoria. She was the Queen’s niece, and had been trained in combat and educated by teachers alongside her cousin, '''Princess Aeie. On her planet, she lived with the royal family--The Queen, Ze'ena, Aeie and her husband, and Nexus' father Qis, the Queen's brother, spending her time both with them and Cale, a friend of the Queen with whom she fell in love. Nexus spent much of her time with her cousin Aeie; shopping, hunting and partaking in daily lessons with her. She also would always stay beside Cale, the Queen’s servant and close friend, in the Royal Library where he would study. She began to spend quite a bit of time with him from a younger age and developed a deep love for him, as he did for her. The two of them planned to marry sometime when they felt they were ready and mature enough, which the Queen and her brother both gave their blessings for. At one point, Queen Ze'ena was confronted by the King of an enemy race called the Ia’lmun, led by a barbaric humanoid king named Xyocres. He had overthrown the previous king by assassinating him and had since changed how the Ia’lmun dealt with other races. Typically, their brutish race never interfered with others and only fought with themselves or anyone who threatened them. Though the previous king had been equally brutish, he was wiser, and had more tolerance of other species, refraining from hostility unless attacked or threatened. However, under King Xyocres’ rule, other alien races had much to fear. Their kind was so much stronger than any other, and they were very hard to kill. Nobody ever challenged Xyocres or questioned him. He began to ask for alliances and trades with other races, and if that race accepted, they would be betrayed, overworked, or their resources would be stolen. However, their people would remain unharmed as long as they did not act against him. But any race that refused to trade with him or defied Xyocres in any way was subject to termination. The Ecots were one of the unfortunate races to be destroyed by Xyocres and his army. Queen Ze’ena had refused to trade with such a boorish king when he approached her, wanting their planet's metals to make armor. She thought of him as ignoble and foolish, and refused to let herself succumb to him. Xyocres, insulted and furious at the refusal, decided to wipe out the Ecots and their home entirely. Ze’ena knew that this was Xyocres’ intention from the moment that he stepped foot on their planet, that even if she'd agreed to work with him, her people would have suffered. She came to realize while pondering a plan of action that she could not stop such a massive and powerful army, so she decided to have ships readied for her family to escape while she stayed behind to die with her people. Unfortunately, this did not happen how she'd wanted it to. The attack came sooner than expected, and her brother Qis refused to leave his Queen, dying trying to protect her. Nexus and Aeie discovered the prince, Aeie's husband, while this was happening, seeing that his body had been massacred. Aeie refused to leave him and sent Nexus off, her last wish being for her friend to survive, and she too was slaughtered. Nexus, too afraid of the destructive Ia’lmun and horrified by all the death and desolation around her, was unable to aid her aunt or cousins at all. She felt helpless and was unable to act as a result. Cale found Nexus shortly after the ordeal and did as instructed by Ze'ena earlier, getting Nexus into a ship. However, wanting nothing but to protect the Queen and keep the girl that he loved safe, he decided to stay behind. Cale sent a tearful Nexus off in search of a far-off place where she might be safe from Xyocres. While she ascended, both to distract any soldiers from seeing the ship and to protect his Queen, Cale ran off and made as much of a commotion as possible. Unfortunately, as Nexus was being taken away, she watched both him and her Queen get slaughtered by Xyocres. The King, satisfied with his kills, returned to his kingdom without ever knowing that an Ecot had escaped his wrath. Nexus spent an awfully long time traveling in her ship, waiting until she could see a planet to land on. Devastated and shaken from having watched her family and the love of her life slaughtered before her, and having nothing to draw energy from, she felt void of life and exhausted. Nexus fell unconscious, and before she knew it, her ship crashed into bright green fields of grass on an unknown terrain full of odd looking creatures. Where she landed was not entirely safe, but there seemed to be plenty of creatures for hunting and bodies of water nearby that were not poisonous to her, so she decided to make do. And, with all the greenery full of life, Nexus was given more energy and returned to full strength, absorbing the aura of the living matter around her. She explored the area, using her power to exterminate any of the creatures that attacked her. Eventually, Nexus came across a small village, completely empty, but near water and food. She set up a home for herself there, wondering if there was anything other than these horrid monsters living in that world. With all the time she had on her hands, she examined this new world when she wasn’t busy defending herself from one of the giant monsters. While filled with strange new colors, sights, sounds and smells, the environment was still very much like her own. It had homes and books and various creatures…but she couldn’t understand why there were books and other materials on this planet while there was no sign of intelligent life anywhere. Nexus wondered if they had been wiped out like her kind or if they simply disappeared. After examining everything she could, Nexus decided to teach herself to read the words in the books that she found. It proved very difficult, but she eventually found out a system of things after a few years and taught herself how to read, write and speak in the language of the beings that lived here, although not perfectly. She could not quite speak it clearly or understand it all too well, but she figured that after two years, she had made an extraordinary amount of progress. After Nexus managed to learn the language and thrive off of the earth around her for so long, she finally came across something different that she had not seen before. Joining the Galaxy Mews One day, in the distance, Nexus heard shouts and scuffles that sounded as though a battle were taking place. Curiously but cautiously, she approached the noises and found four humanoid beings, fighting against three of the many animalistic creatures that she discovered living on this planet. Nexus observed that while they held weapons and carried enormous strength, they still struggled to fight against all three of the creatures at once. She decided to aid the unfamiliar lifeforms, stepping in and using her powers against one of the monsters while the rest took care of the other two. When the monsters were defeated, the beings looked absolutely stunned to see Nexus standing there with her glowing eyes, white hair and black skin, and she almost thought that perhaps they were prepared to attack her, and so she got ready to defend herself. However, the tallest of the four signaled her team to stand back and stepped forward. She called out to Nexus who, happy to recognize that they spoke in the same tongue she was learning, attempted to communicate back to her. However, due to her low understanding of the language, she communicated so poorly to a point that the beings found themselves unable to understand her properly. She then tried to communicate back in her language out of desperation, but the four beings simply could not understand her at all. Instead of trying again, Nexus motioned them over to the village she had been living in, and the girls cautiously followed. The Ecorian being found a pencil and a blank page of a book to attempt writing out what she intended to say. Nexus expressed as best she could that she had crashed on this strange planet and did not know just where she was, or if anyone had been living there before. The beings (which she found were humans despite their appearance being different than the pictures of humans she saw in her books) wrote back to her that they had lost their home to these monsters and were now living in spaceship colonies a little while away from their planet. Nexus also learned the girls’ names, and she introduced herself as best she could, translating her name into their language. Nexus was intrigued by what the Galaxy Mews were able to tell her, and the Galaxy Mews in turn were very amazed at what Nexus told them. Niji, whom Nexus found was the leader of this team, invited Nexus to their colony with Akio's permission. Wanting to know more about the humans, Nexus agreed, and the Galaxy Mews took the alien girl aboard their colony ship and led her straight to Akio. When he met Nexus, he was utterly amazed at her; how she seemed to harness a strange spiritual energy, how she walked and spoke. Akio decided that he should try to get her to properly learn English, impressed with how she managed to pick it up a little. But in the meantime, he handed her a laptop for her to type out what she wanted to say so that she wouldn't have to waste time writing it down. It took Nexus a while to figure out all the buttons, but she finally managed to explain with limited language how she lost her home and where she came from, as well as learning from the Galaxy Mews and Akio about the ordeal they'd gone through. After everything was established, some notes and tests on Nexus were implemented to briefly study her and obtain basic biological information. Furthermore, she began to study the humans' language, taking private lessons to better her understanding of it. She managed to speak it better after more formal education and training, and while she still had some broken speech patterns, she was much easier to communicate with, and she understood what her new friends were saying. After being tested and developing a decent understanding of the language, Akio asked the Ecorian girl if she’d like to show off her power for him. She agreed, explaining how she harmlessly drew her powers and energy from the aura and life of living things, and giving a demonstration of her abilities on various test dummies. The Galaxy Mews were impressed, and Akio began to see an opportunity with Nexus. After a while of demonstrations and banter, Akio explained the Galaxy Mew Project to Nexus in its entirety in a way for her to understand, and Nexus began to realize the Humans’ situation. They had been forced from their homes, and their people and culture were slowly dying, struggling to survive. Nexus was amazed at how much the species was fighting to stay alive and wished for them not have to go through the pain of losing their own kind due to tragedy, as she had. When Akio asked her, Nexus immediately agreed to join the team, promising to work had and do all she could. She expressed that though they didn't speak the same language or come from the same worlds, they both had a reason to fight. Nexus told her new teammates that she grieved the loss of her people entirely, and she would never wish anything similar to happen to anyone, so that's why she wanted to join them. Akio smiled at Nexus, happy that she was now full of hope for them and willing to help. The Galaxy Mews gladly accepted her into their team, and Nexus began to train with her new teammates. She began learning how they fought and who they were, all while having private lessons to learn their language better and to discover more about their world. After a while of training and bonding with her teammates while learning more about them, Nexus was ready to fight alongside the other Mews. Akio then gave her a gift, a weapon that he crafted especially for her to channel her energy through and amplify for more of a punch. Nexus was glad to have such wonderful friends which she could do something for. While she very much missed her home, family, and love, even still grieving about it at times, Nexus was ready to move on and protect her new friends-- her new family. Akio, to complete her initiation to the group, gave her the name Mew Nebula due to her milky white outfit and hair. She accepted the name and went on to fight with the rest of the Galaxy Mews. Personality Ne xus’ personality shifted and matured as she underwent grave situations. When Nexus was on her home planet, she was very curious, bold, and outgoing with a kind personality like that of her aunt, Queen Ze’ena. She had an innate sense of curiosity and was a lot more upbeat and child-like in some situations. But after the attack on Ecoria, Nexus became extremely cautious and anxious towards anything she considered a threat. If there was something she did not understand, she would approach it carefully until she deemed it safe. However, her curious nature never dwindled, and so if something was safe for her to interact with, she would begin to mess around with or examine it. When against something that she assumed to be a threat, she would become almost barbarous and be prepared to attack if necessary. However, after meeting and working with the Galaxy Mews and Akio for a significant amount of time, and discovering more about humans and their world, Nexus became more open. Her anxious tendencies lessened, and she seemed to revert somewhat to how she used to be, only much more mature. Nexus is always ready and willing to fight for those who she considers an ally. She is very gentle with those who are close to her and will do anything to protect them. Nexus will rarely back down from a fight unless necessary, and she is much smarter about knowing when to call it quits and when it is acceptable to persist. She is quick to react, though sometimes may become anxious, as while she overcame her anxieties, the tendency to be so did not wholly go away. As time passed, with all the Mews and Akio growing on her, Nexus became happier and more interactive with her friends as a result, and while she misses her home and feels guilty for being helpless, she is glad that she still has a family that cares for her. Nexus makes it a point to do all she can to save the humans and their world. Powers and Weapons Nexus has the ability to get into a being’s mind, though for a limited amount of time. She possesses a sort of spiritual energy, which she has explained to her teammates that is harmlessly drawn from the aura of living things. Nexus also has the power to manipulate air and mist. ''' When she was given the alias Mew Nebula, she also received her weapon, the '''Blinding Castanets, which served as a device to channel her power and amplify it. Nexus will attack with Ribbon Nebula Squall '''or '''Ribbon Nebula Flash. With the Nebula Squall attack, her air abilities are amplified quite a bit. Normally, when manipulating air, Nexus was only able to provide powerful gusts of wind, but with the Blinding Castanets, she can use that ability to freeze the enemy and to slice. With Nebula Flash, Nexus can blind or daze the enemy, or even control/hypnotize them for a short period of time. Relationship With Team [[Akio Fujioka|'Akio']] Nexus admires Akio’s thirst for knowledge and his aspirations. She considers him wise and a good friend, keeping as close to him as she does Niji and making sure he doesn't overwork himself. There will even be moments where she will aid him in his research. She understands that he is quite excited by her species and planet, and does what she can to provide him with information. Nexus treats Akio almost like a close sibling, and she will always keep tabs on him in the same way that Niji does. She finds at times that he reminds her of Cale, though she does not have romantic interest in him like she had with Cale. She instead considers Akio family and cherishes his work. She makes him feel as though he matters, much like Niji does. [[Niji Harada|'Niji']] Nexus thinks of Niji as a strong leader with an iron will, and she admires her greatly. They get along well and fight with similar styles. Because she is quick to trust her leader and stick close by her, Nexus is often considered the co-leader of the team by her. Nexus finds Niji's realistic approaches to problems to be beneficial, as a leader must always consider the situation at hand in order to truly know how to approach it. However, she knows that her teammate struggles quite a lot with overloading herself with responsibility and feeling obligated to do things that she shouldnt have to do alone. Nexus will always try to comfort her and reassure her that yes, there are unpleasant things about being the one to make decisions, and that they must be made, but that choices and actions do not have to always define a person, nor do they always have to be made alone. Nexus serves as a bit of a mentor-like figure to Niji, much like Akio, and she often draws from her own experiences to help her when she is struggling as a leader. [[Hikari Yamamoto|'Hikari']] Nexus tries to teach Hikari how to be stronger and how to face her fears, often sharing personal stories about the dangers she and many of her people faced on her home planet and how they overcame them with bravery and strength. Nexus thinks Hikari has a strong heart but needs someone to push her and guide her. Hikari, of course, is intrigued by these stories and admires Nexus greatly. Like all the other members of her team, Nexus sees great potential in Hikari, both in spirit and in capability. Because Hikari is more well-natured and quiet, it is easy for Nexus to speak with her, as she is also usually quite calm and level-headed. [[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis']] Nexus and Chrysalis are both equally headstrong when need be, which leads to occasional disagreements. Nexus' way of dealing with things is more serene, but she does have a firm sense of her own beliefs and will not budge from that if she can help it. However, Nexus sees pieces of her own personality in Chrysalis that she can admire and complement, considering her strong-willed and courageous. She does not always agree with her teammate's attitude, but she does cherish her friendship, knowing how they can be similar even though they have different attitudes and come from separate places. She understands that Chrysalis has struggled with inferiority and being rendered helpless, which is something Nexus has experienced with the past she's had. As a result, the pair do bond quite well when they have chances to talk, and they fight effectively together in battle. [[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru']] Nexus often keeps an eye on Hotaru but does not underestimate her intelligence just because she is young. The two get along relatively well, and Nexus will do her best to protect the girl as she does Hikari, often sheltering the girl like a mother. She is much more patient with Hotaru than even any of the others, who often find her to be a bit of a handful. There are times, however, where she will attempt to keep Hotaru in line, but fails to because she does not get angry or stern with her like the others. Despite the difficulty, she values Hotaru as a member of her team and works with her as regularly in combat. Extra Information Full Name: 'The literal English translation of her name is "The Nexus" and as such, she is called Nexus. In Ecotian, this name sounds and is spelled differently, but it has the same meaning. '''Nationality: 'Ecorian '''Age Mew: 8 Cycles Human Years Age Current: 9 Cycles Human Years First Chapter Appearance: "Nexus" 'Theme: ' Other Pictures Picture 28.jpg lettuce.jpg FJRFJI.jpg|Mew Nebula with the Blinding Castanets lettuce150.jpg mew-mew-lettuce-tokyo-mew-mew-2872144-531-634 BLACK.jpg Lettuce-tokyo-mew-mew-6634766-600-450.jpg Lettuce18.jpg Nexus in a Dress.png|Nexus in a dress Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Aliens Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:White Mews Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes